


Sacrifices

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: For a kink meme prompt:"back in part five (I think) there was a prompt about 5 presents kirk gave McCoy and it was filled and there was a part where McCoy's ex is afraid of transporters so she never lets joanna visit so kirk goes and gets her so she can be with her daddy on his birthdaY.I want a fic about what it took for kirk to do this for McCoy. arguing with the admirals, defending mccoy's honor to the ex, dealing with a hyperactive toddler on the way back, w/e you choose to throw in."





	Sacrifices

Jim doesn't really think about it that way, but he makes a lot of sacrifices for Bones. It's not like Bones doesn't deserve them, though - for all the times he'd patched Jim up, helped Jim with xenobio, or, hell, just been there and been a friend. Jim didn't even question the desire to have Joanna reunited with her father on his birthday, he didn't once wonder what he was getting himself into.

A sonic shuttle got him to Georgia in minutes. He'd dug through Bones' divorce papers a little guiltily to find the forwarding address for the child support payments, so he headed there right off, taking a rental flitter. He'd reluctantly passed up a motorcycle, since if he had a little passenger, he wanted Mommy to feel at least somewhat safe leaving the girl with him.

He parked on the street and knocked. His palms were sweaty. Weird. Why did this remind him of that time in high school when he went to have dinner with his girlfriend's parents?

"Can I help you?"

Jocelyn was pretty, a leggy blonde with good tits and clear, intelligent eyes.

"I'm Jim Kirk," Jim said. He hadn't really planned this out past hello. "And I'd like to talk to you about Joanna for a minute." It was early, and a weekend. The kid was probably still asleep.

Jocelyn's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Oh yeah?"

"It's not...I'm going to tell you something and I want you to promise you won't slam the door in my face until you hear me out," Jim said, swallowing.

Jocelyn frowned, but nodded after a moment.

"I'm a friend of your ex-husband's. He didn't ask me to come, and this is nothing about your relationship or the child support or anything like that."

The frown deepened, but the door was still open, so Jim kept talking.

"It's just - it's his birthday tomorrow and if this year is like last year he'll drink himself stupid talking about how much he fucked up and how his daughter is going to hate him for the rest of his life. And I don't like seeing him miserable. I know you both hate flying and I know Joanna's way too little to travel by herself, so I wanted to ask you if I could borrow your daughter for a day so her father won't ruin his liver even further."

Jocelyn said nothing for a long moment, but she didn't close the door, either. "I want your full name and forwarding address, plus a credit chit for most of your life-savings. I'll give it back when you bring Joanna home." She paused. "And she better be home in time for church tomorrow, which starts at 8 a.m. Len won't feed her junk, and you'd better not, either. If she's staying the night, make sure she brushes her teeth and don't give her anything to eat a whole hour before bed or she'll have nightmares."

Jim smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

He stayed in the house for almost an hour. Jocelyn made him breakfast, though the eggs were a little rubbery and the toast a little blacker than he liked. Joanna was shy for all of five minutes before she babbled her entire life story at him, as well as her dream the night before and what she wanted to be when she grew up - a doctor like Daddy and Granpappy.

Jocelyn tolerated this silently. Jim focused his conversational attempts on the girl, since the woman obviously wasn't interested in talking anymore.

Joanna packed for a night stay and held Jim's hand out to the flitter.

At the station in Atlanta, Jim bought a toddler's ticket, not realizing until they were on board that it meant Joanna would be sitting on his lap.

Fortunately, the trip was short. Joanna didn't squirm too much, and spent most of the ride watching cartoons on Jim's PADD.

Cadets were, of course, allowed to go home for weekends and whenever they don't have classes or duties. But visitors were not allowed in the dorms, so Jim unleashed Joanna's cuteness on one of the cadets (wo)manning the front desk while he promised the guy next to her a blow-job later. The guy was cute and Jim knew him from a chem lab last year, so it wasn't exactly a hardship.

He was glad that was all the guy wanted, to be honest. Jim was pretty sure all three of them could get probation for this, and maybe restricted to quarters. He was also glad that the guy had sent the query to his PADD instead of saying it aloud and thus getting Joanna's attention.

So, passage negotiated, he picked Joanna up in his arms again and carried her to Bones' room.

There were no further obstacles. He sighed in relief once he made it to the rec room. He planned to avoid the happy family for the rest of the day. Maybe he'd have dinner with them.

But something about Joanna talking happily to "Daddy" made his throat close up, so maybe not.

Funny. Jim hadn't realized how much he missed having a father until now.


End file.
